The Map That Changed Hogwarts
by TheGirlWithTheDragonNecklace
Summary: There was only one thing for it: run. If the map was after them, they had no choice.


**The Map That Changed Hogwarts**

The Marauders, as they called themselves, were strolling around the castle on a late Saturday night, as usual, in their sixth year at Hogwarts. The castle was glorious at this time of night: not a sound disturbed the castle, as all was quiet on this September eve. The only sounds that could be heard in the school's dimly lit corridors were the soft sounds of four boys footsteps as they treaded the well-known (to them, at least) path to the Room of Requirement. For the four of them had business to attend to.

"Shh! Don't wake up the castle!" James whispered furiously to Sirius, who had fallen to the floor laughing.

"You didn't see Wormtail's face when I told him what I heard Remus say in one of his dreams the other night!" Sirius giggled to himself, glad that Remus had not heard him.

"What did Moony say?" James demanded, irritated that he had not been a part of this joke.

"My name!" Sirius could barely speak at this point he was laughing so hard.

"So?" James replied, still not getting the joke.

"He said it when he was having a wet dream!" Sirius could barely contain his laughter to finish.

James, now understanding the joke, burst out laughing and quickly stopped when he saw Remus standing behind Sirius. It was obvious that Remus had heard what they were laughing about- the look on his face said it all. Remus turned and ran down the corridor, ran far away from the people he thought were his friends.

Remus could not believe his ears. Last night was the first night in a long time that he'd forgotten to put silencing charms around his bed. He couldn't believe that in his ignorance, Sirius had uncovered the truth about him. He slid into the bathroom and locked himself in a cubicle. He fell to his knees and cried. He cried about his life, about his secret, well about both his secrets. He couldn't believe that he had not only managed to wreck his friendship with Sirius but he had done so just when Sirius had become completely comfortable with his werewolf-ness. It was bad timing, to say the least.

It was too much to bear for James. He slipped away from the group (or so he thought, they totally saw him leave) and rushed to Remus. He found Remus locked in the bathroom so he talked through the door to comfort him.

"It's not so bad Remy. Maybe we can figure this out diplomatically. I'm sure Sirius will still be your friend. Didn't you hear him? He was laughing about it! I know that must suck if you like him but if you don't like him in that way, it's a good sign, right? Come on Moony, talk to me." James pleaded with the door.

"Leave me alone." Remus solemnly replied.

The door to the bathroom burst open and Sirius asked James for some privacy, saying he needed to talk to Remus urgently and privately. James abided by him and left with one last look at Sirius.

"Sirius, just don't… don't break his heart." James said before leaving.

"Don't worry I won't." Sirius replied after James had left the room.

"Remus, get out here. Now." Sirius demanded, his tone leaving no room for a response.

Remus left the bathroom cubicle, glaring at Sirius. This was all his fault, after all. He was the reason he was in this predicament.

"What do you want? To laugh at me some more? To say sorry? Well, I don't want to hear it." Remus shouted, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

But his words were cut off when Sirius pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly on the mouth. The taste of Remus mingled with his salty tears, and they kissed passionately for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"Look, I don't love you and maybe I never will. But I'm attracted to you and I sure as hell like you. Maybe we should give it a shot, what do you say?" Sirius asked Remus politely.

All Remus could do was nod. There were no words to be said; he was speechless and stunned. There was nothing he could do but go along with Sirius. It was what he wanted after all. Just a chance.

But what the fuck, Sirius was gay?!


End file.
